Lord Garlokk The Clanless
Lord Garlokk The Clanless is a dwarf rogue currently working for Ironforge's leading military organization, the Dwarven Rifle Squad, under the rank "Goroth". His duties include espionage, spying, scouting and sabotage, but if it's needed he serves as a frontline trooper. Appearance Nothing special, he looks like your average dwarf of average height and weight, clad in leather armor. The only thing that may catch someone's attention is his signet ring. Told History Little is known of Lord Garlokk. The stories he might share are clouded with inconsistencies and minor logical flaws, but so far the ones knowing about them are unaware of just how many elements don't add up. Born in a Clan he never names, he was one of the many sons of the Clan Leader, Magnorr. Magnorr served in all wars, first as a conscripted trooper but later on, promoted to field marshal, he earnt fame and glory with his accomplishments and fearlessness. However, upon returning after the third war, it was evident the wars have not just physically, but mentally scarred him for the rest of his life. He believed that his bloodline was destined to be heroic and warmongering, eternally serving the Alliance and joining all war efforts to become the prominent warrior-clan. This illusion never faded, even after he let all his relatives be recruited and get slaughtered on the many different battlefields across Azeroth and Draenor. His wife (and mother to many) was of different heritage though. She was from the more primal, but honored Wildhammer Clan, bearing not just the tribal tattoos, but a greater affinity to nature and wildlife. She taught whichever daughters and sons she could of how to live alone in the wilderness, how to survive, skin animals and be comfortable in leather armor or the usage of daggers and lighter weapons. While Magnorr disapproved of this during the THree Wars, he became enraged and berserk about her teachings upon his return. He murdered her for tainting his bloodline and defiling the clan's name, bringing weakness where he brought strength and causing his family to die out in the wars, even though they died due to lack of experience and proper training. One such sons was Garlokk, taught and mostly raised by his mother. Upon her death he realized that unless something drastic is done, his father will wipe out the family, either by killing the members himself or sending them to the frontlines to be butchered. He decided to do the only possible thing he could: Stabbing his father to death when he was asleep, incapable of defending himself. His crime was great, as he not just killed one of his own blood, he murdered the Clan's leader. Such act would've guaranteed execution, but the clan's elders saw the real reason behind his deeds. They decided to officially record him as executed, but instead he was exiled and removed from the clan's archives as he helped the Clan preserve itself for years to come. Untold History One to be shrouded in mystery unless one takes the time to investigate. Current situation Lately, while working for the DRS, he was contacted by an anonymous person. Later on, he recieved a package containing a chest filled with a tremendous amount of gold, a noble signet and a few pieces of valuable jewelry. Granting him the title of Lord and giving him a Noble Status by a degree of Ironforge, the messenger rode off, adding to the mystery surrounding Garlokk's true identity, seeing as he exiled from his clan and had no heritage or right to any whatsoever.